


"Did You Miss Me...?"

by KMD2018



Series: Bats, Snails and Nibel Wolf Tales [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Absence Makes The Heart Grow Creepier, Cloti - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Freak Week 2020, Halloween Themes, Phone Sex, Sexy Video Chats, TechHorror, Uncanny, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMD2018/pseuds/KMD2018
Summary: A goodnight call turns a little creepy...
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Bats, Snails and Nibel Wolf Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979335
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	"Did You Miss Me...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of my three Freak Week 2020 fan submissions! Perhaps I took the brief in slightly the wrong direction, but with it being Spooky season I decided to write three chilling little sexy horror shorts, each a different theme. I've also bent the prompts over something wicked and spanked them until they surrendered to my own creative framework, so submitting them as actual entries is a bit of a hoax.
> 
> So these CloTi fics are a little odd. But don’t worry. They won’t bite. Unless you want them to.

Tifa was locking the door as her PHS rang, caller ID making her grin.

“Hey,” she greeted softly. “I miss you.”

 _“... I miss you too.”_ His gravelly voice crackled with poor reception, making him sound a million miles away.

“Where are you?”

_“Inn, outside Kalm. Total shithole.”_

He sighed and rustled, making Tifa bite her lip as she imagined him stretching travel-sore muscles, lithe body flexing and rolling.

“Sounds comfy.” she joked lightly. Cloud gave an amused scoff in reply.

Suddenly desperate to see his crooked grin, she whispered “Can I see you?”

A rustle and a click later, Tifa was staring at Cloud’s face bathed in the blue light of his PHS. It gave him an eerie, preternatural look, enhanced with his glowing Mako eyes.

For a moment, they simply exchanged shy smiles, drinking each other in.

 _“I’ve been thinking of you.”_ Cloud’s voice broke the silence, laced with static.

“Oh?”

_“Yeah. Thinking of you and me, on Fenrir.”_

“Naked?”

 _“... Maybe.”_

Tifa smiled, feeling naughty. “Let me help you with that thought.” she propped the phone up against a bottle on the bar. Slowly, she drew her shirt over her head, catching the hem of her sports bra at the same time. Turning her back to the camera, she pulled both garments off and dropped them over her shoulder before twisting around with her arms crossed over her chest.

Cloud groaned. _“Tease.”_

Tifa just laughed. “Your turn.”

Cloud swiftly complied, dropping the phone momentarily as he hurriedly divested himself of amour and shirt, buckles clicking, and fabric rustling. Tifa felt a wicked chill, like a cold finger sliding down her spine. Was there a window open? But then Cloud was back on screen, giving her that sexy, crooked grin and an excellent view of his sculpted chest. She returned the smile mischievously, slowly lowering her arms to play with her nipples.

Suddenly, Cloud’s face dropped as the connection lagged, his expression frozen in concern.

_“-ifa?”_

“Cloud? Can you hear me?”

 _“-T… hind-”_ The picture jumbled as it caught up, Cloud’s face suddenly filling the screen. _“Tifa? Are you there? Who’s with you?”_

Tifa felt herself go cold as she glanced around the dark and empty bar.

“No one is here, Cloud.” But she could not shake the chilling feeling that someone was there, silently watching. She instinctively crossed her arms over her bare chest, rubbing at goosebumps.

“I’m fine. Can you hear me?”

 _“if-if-ifa-”_ The audio stuttered as the connection lagged again, the image jumping frames of Cloud’s panic-stricken face staring at something over her shoulder.

She spun, screamed. It was a joke. A hoax. It had to be.

Cloud was here, in the bar. Pale skin ashen and streaked with black road dirt, Buster Sword dragging in his gloved grip, rusty with dried blood. Mako eyes pulsed with a sickly light, grin pulled over sharp teeth as if with a fishhook.

“Hey, Tifa.” His voice was a gravelly, grating rasp. Heavy boots thumped towards her. “I missed you...”

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my fella, what would be the scariest thing to see on screen during a naughty video chat? He looked at me for a moment then simply said: “myself.” I love that idea – the uncanny doppelgänger creeping up to your lover on the other side of the screen, you being helpless – the connection dropping… I mean, what would you even do?


End file.
